


Teasing

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [189]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "What's wrong, Yata?"





	Teasing

Yata wasn't normally the fastest in picking up on conversation around him in the bar, but today he seemed particularly out of it.

"Are you all right?" Kamamoto asked.

He only got a mumbled reply, barely intelligible with Yata's mouth buried in his arms on the counter.

"What's wrong, Yata?" Kusanagi asked.

Yata looked up, blushed bright red. "What do you do when someone kisses you?"

The bar went quiet.

He blushed harder, buried his entire face.

"It depends," Kusanagi answered. "Either you say you're not interested or you kiss them back."

"He's interested."

"It's gotta be Fushimi."

"Shut up!"


End file.
